nightworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Grinnel Riverman
'Grinnel Riverman '''is supposedly the father of Red Fern, the first lamia vampire. His name is only mentioned on the family tree, and little to no information is given on him in the novels. History Grinnel Riverman was born in the Stone Age, during the 'Second Age' of the world, when the witches were the most powerful species on earth. It is unknown if Grinnel was a witch or human, or possibly even a shapeshifter or werewolf; he was definitely not a vampire, as at that point in time, there were only made vampires, who are infertile - the only exception being the first vampire, Maya Dragonslayer. Grinnel may have been a member of Hecate Witch-Queen's tribe, though this is unknown for certain. Maya, who wanted to test the scope of her new abilities as a vampire, sought to become pregnant. She guessed she would not be able to be impregnated by the made vampires she had created and so sought out a non-vampire mate. Some time after Maya turned Theorn into a vampire, she met with Grinnel and selected him as her mate. The circumstances of their relationship are not clear; given Maya's obsession with Theorn, her comments about desiring a child rather a relationship in ''Soulmate, and her own narcissism, it's unlikely she felt any real romantic connection with Grinnel, though she could certainly have faked such feelings to seduce him. It's also possible she could've used her beauty and mind control powers to compel Grinnel, or he could've willingly entered a relationship with her for his own reasons. However the relationship began, Maya eventually fell pregnant with Grinnel's child, giving birth to a son, Red Fern, the very first lamia in existence and the founder of the Redfern family. It is unknown what happened to Grinnel after this; it can be assumed he died long before the main events of the Night World series, and it seems unlikely Maya would've continued a relationship with him after he had given her what she wanted. It's unknown if Grinnel had any kind of relationship with his son; following her legendary duel with her sister, Hellewise Hearth-Woman, it is mentioned that Maya and Red Fern were both driven from the tribe, but no mention is made of the father of Red Fern and his fate. Physical Appearance Grinnel's appearance is unknown, but as his son, Red Fern, was well-known for his blood red hair, whilst his mother is described as having black hair, it's possible Grinnel was a redhead, whose hair colour was passed onto his son. If he were a witch or other kind of Night Person, then Grinnel was likely considered very attractive by human standards. Trivia * Grinnel's surname could imply he was a fisherman, or that lived or worked near a river. Interestingly, the Tribe of the Three Rivers, to which Hannah Snow's original incarnation belonged, were sometimes called the 'River People', though no mention is made of there being a member of the tribe named Grinnel. It is possible, though, that he could've been a surviving member of the tribe after Theorn's massacre. It's also possible he belonged to an entirely different tribe, who also lived near a river. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Redfern Family